This application provides evidence that the clinical center at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) meets and exceeds all the requirements of the NICHD Cooperative Multicenter Neonatal Research Network (NRN) Request for Applications. Major strengths of this clinical center include: 1) UAB has been the center with the highest patient enrollment in most of the 14 ongoing NRN studies, 2) the UAB PI and the Alternate PI have been leaders in the NRN, including being PI of three major innovative studies (SAVE Factorial Trial, Cytokine, SUPPORT Factorial Oxygenation Trial), first/senior authors of 17 peer-reviewed publications in the current NRN cycle, and collegial committee members who foster rigorous research and collaboration, 3) Division of Neonatology members are committed to the NRN with six investigators at UAB having been first authors of peer-reviewed manuscripts published during the current NRN cycle, 4) strong clinical ties and integrated collaborative clinical research between the UAB NRN Center and the UAB Maternal-Fetal Medicine Unit Network Center that foster an environment conductive to excellence in perinatal trials, 5) a well-established referral pattern that includes all NICUs in the state and te statewide perinatal health care system which assures a large pool of high-risk admissions for clinical research in the coming years, and 6) a comprehensive, multidisciplinary High-Risk Newborn Follow-Up Program with over 95% compliance rate that assures long-term evaluation and care.